


for today i am a child

by therearenights



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therearenights/pseuds/therearenights
Summary: Это игра, правила которой никто не удосужился записать или хотя бы озвучить.





	

Это игра, правила которой никто не удосужился записать или хотя бы озвучить, и если бы у Тэмина спросили, когда она началась, он вряд ли смог бы ответить. Наверное, в тот момент, когда его привели в комнату с тремя смутно знакомыми ребятами и сказали: «Знакомьтесь, дебют через полгода». Не успел он представиться, как Чжонхен радостно оскалил крупные зубы, Джинки, вежливый до невозможности, поклонился, поднял голову и тут же наступил на собственный шнурок, а Минхо протянул руку, но посмотрел как будто сквозь Тэмина. Тот обернулся – и наткнулся на острый, изучающий взгляд.

– Видел тебя в репетиционном зале, неплохо танцуешь, – незнакомый мальчик пошевелил пальцами в знак приветствия, на запястье забряцали пластмассовые браслеты. – Ким Кибом.

И, глядя ему в глаза, улыбнулся, не разжимая губ, отчего Тэмину вдруг захотелось прикрыть рот ладонью, чтобы никто не заметил уродливых скобок.

Тех самых, которые ему сняли два года назад.

***

За полгода мало что изменилось. Чжонхен по-прежнему скалит зубы, отвлекаясь только на репетиции и сон. Джинки решает проблемы при помощи поклона и улыбки, все так же спотыкается на ровном месте, а у Минхо все тот же отсутствующий взгляд, но Тэмин не обращает внимания, потому что это Минхо.

И все по-прежнему смотрят на Кибома, когда тот заходит в комнату. Координаторы следят за тем, чтобы он оказался в гримерке перед выступлением раньше всех, стилисты щебечут с ним на каком-то непонятном языке, рассыпают блеск, растушевывают румяна, порхают от красного к желтому, от металла к пластику, словно райские птицы, и слушают Кибома, следят за каждым движением его наманикюренных пальцев. Сулли показывает ему новый танец и смеется, когда Кибом учит ее правильно выставлять бедро, Хичоль – Хичоль! – разговаривает с ним по телефону часами, и когда Тэмин слушает пересказы последних сплетен о происходящем в агентстве, у него глаза лезут на лоб и ноги заплетаются посреди очередной репетиции нового танца.

Кибом смеется, обмахиваясь полотенцем, и поднимает Тэмина с пола, успевая по пути поправить ему челку и одернуть промокшую от пота майку.

Все дается Кибому настолько легко, что Тэмин обречен постоянно чувствовать себя двенадцатилетним школьником в мешковатом форменном пиджаке. Он проводит языком по ноющим от несуществующих скобок зубам и, глядя в зеркало перед собой, отрабатывает сложную последовательность движений, изгибая спину так, что лопатки выступают под тонким хлопком майки, как крылья. У инструктора по танцам практически капает слюна изо рта, и это очко в пользу Тэмина.

Неважно, когда началась игра, и неважно, по каким правилам она ведется. Единственное, что имеет значение, – это счет, и Тэмин отстает.

***

Послезавтра начинаются съемки нового клипа, и Кибом уже успел обработать стилиста: ему выбривают половину головы и теперь идет бурное обсуждение, в какой цвет лучше выкрасить оставшиеся пряди. Джинки и Чжонхен как всегда отделались малой кровью и дремлют в креслах под кондиционером. Этим летом Сеул накрыла оглушающая, тяжелая жара, словно плита, легла сверху, и каждый вдох дается с трудом, пересохшие губы не спасает никакое количество блеска, а по вечерам хочется снять кожу вслед за одеждой. Тэмин завязывает длинные волосы в узел на затылке и смотрит в окно. С Кибомом будут возиться еще по меньшей мере час, менеджер уехал за Минхо и вернется не раньше. За стеклом туда-сюда снуют люди, равномерный поток машин шуршит по асфальту, и от скуки сводит зубы. Тэмин аккуратно снимает со спящего Чжонхена огромные солнечные очки, цепляет их на нос и направляется к выходу.

– Ты куда собрался? – конечно, у Кибома глаза на затылке.

– Я за мороженым, тут недалеко. Тебе принести?

– Нет, спасибо, – Кибом морщит нос и повелительно машет рукой. – Не забудь мобильник. И не заблудись. И, Бога ради, не опаздывай!

Тэмин закатывает глаза и выходит на улицу.

***

Кафе действительно недалеко, но когда Тэмин с облегчением закрывает за собой дверь, майка и узкие джинсы уже липнут к нему так, словно он по пути окунулся в фонтан. Он подходит к прилавку и облегченно выдыхает, прижимаясь бедром к прозрачному пластику, за которым выставлено мороженое всех цветов радуги. Осталось только выбрать.

– Все одинаково холодное, – раздается чей-то голос. – Но я бы рекомендовал мятное с шоколадным соусом.

Тэмин оборачивается. За ним стоит высокий мужчина в строгом костюме. Пиджак застегнут на все пуговицы, из кармашка торчит уголок платка – в один тон с галстуком, на лице – ни капли пота, даже нос не блестит. Темные волосы аккуратно зачесаны назад, тонкие губы растянуты в дружелюбной улыбке.

И взгляд поверх солнечных очков, которым он ощупывает Тэмина словно парой жадных рук.

Тэмин поднимает руку, чтобы убрать прилипшие к шее волосы, выбившиеся из узла. От этого движения тонкая майка натягивается поперек груди, приятно скользя по соскам, и взгляд мужчины скрывается за темными стеклами очков.

– Спасибо за совет, – Тэмин быстро кланяется и улыбается, поворачиваясь к продавцу.

Он заказывает фруктовый лед на палочке и уходит к стойке у окна. За спиной раздается едва слышный смех.

Один – ноль, подводит промежуточные итоги дня Тэмин, глядя в зеркало, висящее на стене между двумя окнами. Мужчина в костюме сидит за столиком с открытой газетой и чашкой кофе. Тэмин прикрывает глаза и посасывает лакомство, качая ногой. Тонкая лямка майки норовит сползти с плеча, и он не делает ничего, чтобы ее поправить. Минутная стрелка часов над входом медленно, но верно ползет вперед, едва слышно жужжит кондиционер и из колонок доносится голос Джессики, призывающий бежать.

Тэмин никуда не торопится, наслаждаясь мороженым: мужчина в костюме еще ни разу не перевернул лист газеты.

Он отправляет смс друзьям, пишет маме, что приедет не раньше следующей недели, запускает поиск по названию нового сингла и лениво листает результаты. Мороженое тает, липкая струйка течет по запястью. Тэмин рассеянно слизывает ее, снимает губами с палочки остатки и прячет мобильный в карман. Пальцы липнут к пластиковой поверхности, и, перед тем как выйти на улицу, он сворачивает в коридор, ведущий к уборной – руки все-таки придется вымыть.

***

Тэмин уже открывает дверь, как вдруг чей-то вес прижимает его к деревянной поверхности, он больно ударяется виском и вдруг оказывается уже по ту сторону двери. Щелкает замок, и кровь, как по команде, начинает шуметь в ушах, перекрывая все остальное. Тэмин в панике царапает дверь, набирает полные легкие воздуха, чтобы закричать, но жесткие пальцы разжимают ему челюсти и запихивают в рот комок ткани. От терпкого запаха мужской туалетной воды в горле моментально пересыхает, а на глаза наворачиваются слезы.

– Тише, тише, – знакомый смешок раздается прямо над головой, все те же пальцы до боли крепко стискивают за спиной руки. – Не надо шуметь.  
Тэмин замирает. Боль пульсирует в скуле – лишь бы не синяк, лишь бы не синяк, послезавтра съемки – в скрученных запястьях, ноги подкашиваются от ужаса.

– Тебе не нравится мятное мороженое? – мужчина обводит пересохшие, растянутые кляпом губы Тэмина пальцами, охватывает ладонью судорожно сокращающееся горло. – Впрочем, фруктовый лед был отличным выбором. Я оценил.

Он прижимается к Тэмину еще сильнее, раздвигает ему ноги и трется бедром. Шов на джинсах больно впивается в промежность, влажный горячий язык забирается в ухо. Тэмин зажмуривается и старается не дышать. Откуда-то доносится слабое поскуливание, но мысли мечутся в голове, словно ошалелые, и он не понимает, что происходит.

– С такими губами – конечно, я не мог не оценить. Но ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, правда? Иначе зачем тебе было садиться у зеркала? М-м-м, сколько всего приходит на ум, ты не можешь себе представить.

Бедро у Тэмина между ног резко поднимается вверх, и он прогибает спину, чтобы не упасть, еле-еле балансирует на цыпочках, зажатый между дверью и крепким, тяжелым телом.

– Я сейчас отпущу твои руки, мой милый, но сначала послушай меня внимательно, - голос мужчины внезапно теряет веселые интонации, и Тэмин мелко дрожит. – Если ты дернешься, я скручу тебя снова, и уже не буду спрашивать. Поэтому вытяни руки перед собой и держи их на двери, понятно?

Тэмин лихорадочно кивает, и хватка на запястьях медленно разжимается. Ладони начинает покалывать от притока крови, но он послушно прижимает их к двери, и чужая рука одобрительно похлопывает его по бедру, поднимается вверх, оглаживает грудь и стискивает пальцами левый сосок.

Поскуливание не прекращается, в голове у Тэмина звенит, и веки наливаются свинцом. Он не может собрать ощущения в единое целое: чьи-то руки, чье-то бедро, чей-то язык, чей-то страшный голос, но осознать, что все это принадлежит одному человеку, у Тэмина не получается, реальность ускользает от него, словно происходящее – какой-то дурной сон.

– Умница, я знал, что мы с тобой найдем общий язык, – голос опять смеется, почти ласковый, пальцы продолжают играть с соском. Вторая рука опускается в пах и расстегивает пуговицы на джинсах. – Угадай, чем мы займемся теперь?

Тэмин распахивает глаза и глухо мычит. Ткань во рту впитала всю слюну, царапает пересохший, неповоротливый язык, и ее невозможно вытолкнуть.

– Ну-ну, что ты так нервничаешь?

C него стягивают джинсы и трусы. Бедро исчезает, и от неожиданности у Тэмина подгибаются ноги, но вес чужого тела припечатывает его к двери и не дает упасть. Горячие ладони оглаживают бока и ягодицы, пальцы скользят во влажную от пота расщелину между ними, ощупывают, толкаются внутрь, сухие, жесткие, Тэмин скребет ногтями по двери, и когда поскуливание становится оглушающим, понимает, что это он сам.

– Тесный, как целочка, – частое сбивчивое дыхание обжигает ухо, раздается звук расстегивающейся молнии, что-то горячее, влажное скользит между ягодиц, ритмично, слепо тычась дальше, и Тэмин сам не замечает, как бессловесное мычание превращается в истерическое _нет-нет-нет-нет-нет-нет_ , заглушая чужие слова.

– Тише, тише, – рука в волосах оттягивает голову Тэмина назад, и горячий язык облизывает растянутые губы. – Я же не изверг трахать тебя по сухому. На колени.

Тэмина разворачивают спиной к двери, нажимают на плечи, и ноги складываются под ним, как бумажные. Теплые и немного влажные пальцы берут его за подбородок и приподнимают так, что в лицо бьет свет от лампы на потолке. Тэмин часто моргает, но перед глазами все плывет.

– Я выну платок. Если ты попытаешься заорать, я сломаю тебе челюсть. И поосторожнее с зубами, договорились? – он произносит все это тем же голосом, которым советовал попробовать мятное мороженое, и Тэмин послушно кивает, ослепший и онемевший от страха.

Он нажимает на нижнюю губу Тэмина большим пальцем и открывает ему рот.

– Высуни язык. – Тэмин высовывает кончик языка и натыкается на что-то теплое и мокрое, соленый привкус разливается по рту. – Давай, так, а теперь соси.

Чужой член раздвигает губы и скользит внутрь. Тэмин зажмуривается, слезы стекают по горящим щекам, тяжелая рука опускается на голову и притягивает ее вперед.

– Вот так, как мороженое сегодня, ты же все умеешь, правда?

Все, что происходит потом, длится вечность, и Тэмин задыхается – от резкого мускусного запаха, от напряженного члена, двигающегося во рту, от потока слов, _да, вот так, оближи, глубже, глубже, молодец, сожми губы_ – слюна скапливается во рту, стекает на подбородок, густая, тягучая, в ушах раздаются причмокивающие, влажные звуки. Чужая плоть тыкается в небо, в стенку горла, перекрывает дыхание, у него начинаются спазмы, и кажется, что вот-вот стошнит, но внезапно во рту становится пусто.

Тэмин открывает глаза, моргает. Над головой раздается приглушенный стон, и на лицо ему выплескивается горячая влага, стекает по лбу, по щекам. Пальцы лениво проходятся следом, толкаются в рот, и Тэмин послушно облизывает каждый, автоматически всасывая поглубже.

Мужчина довольно смеется, убирает обмякший член и застегивает брюки. Его костюм выглядит так же безупречно, как двадцать минут назад у прилавка с мороженым. Он треплет Тэмина по щеке и выходит.

Когда он наконец чувствует под обнаженными бедрами холодный каменный пол, то хватается за край раковины, подтягивается и с трудом встает на ноги. В зеркале над раковиной отражается покрасневшее лицо, распухшие алые губы в белых потеках, блестящий от слюны и спермы подбородок. Между ног, там где в него входили по сухому чужие пальцы, непривычно ноет. Горит кожа на внутренней поверхности бедер. Тэмин включает холодную воду и умывается одной рукой, не моргая.

***

Он возвращается в салон, как в тумане, ждет менеджера, садится в машину, приезжает в репетиционный зал, отрабатывает танец, ни разу не споткнувшись, послушно пьет воду, отвечает на вопросы, спит по дороге в общежитие, принимает душ, выходит из ванной и садится на край кровати. И когда Кибом опускается на рядом с ним, встревоженно спрашивает о чем-то, Тэмин наконец-то поднимает на него взгляд – безумная стрижка, идеальной формы брови, влажные от розового блеска губы, прозрачные глаза восемнадцатилетнего мальчишки – _что случилось, Тэмин? Кто тебя обидел?_ – соскальзывает на пол, утыкается Кибому в колени и плачет, плачет, плачет, потому что сегодня выиграл раз и навсегда.


End file.
